


She

by Itrustyoutokillme



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: CS AU, F/M, Shapeshifters - Freeform, Werewolf, cs halloweek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-29
Updated: 2017-10-29
Packaged: 2019-01-26 07:12:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12552000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Itrustyoutokillme/pseuds/Itrustyoutokillme
Summary: Killian is followed night after night by a secretive she-wolf that reminds him of someone he once knew.





	She

**Author's Note:**

> Written for CS Halloweek Shapeshifters Day.

‘She tries to hide, but I know she is there.  Following me through the darkness, stalking me through the silence of the woods at night.  She makes no sound, her huge paws falling silently between the twigs and leaves littering the ground with a skill that I will never master.  

She is a hunter, pure and simple, but far better than I could ever be, and I wonder if she is following me because of something other than the discarded carcass of my latest quarry.  She is far more skilled than I, taking down the largest of beasts with a single bite to the throat, effortlessly making the act of killing a dance of mercy.

She has the whitest fur of any wolf I have ever seen and the greenest eyes that shine through the pitch black of night like emeralds in the trees.  She is elusive, cold and calculated, and yet, her eyes tell me a different story, one I feel is all too familiar.  She has known loss, she has known pain, she has been wronged by the hands of men, but still, she comes to me, night after night, accompanying me of my hunt.

She reminds me of someone I once knew.  Her name was Emma.  She had the whitest blonde hair, smooth and shiny and always perfect.  She had the same emerald hues, filled with love and compassion but still guarded and dulled by the experience of life.  She was like this wolf, always there but at arm’s length, constantly afraid of following her own heart and letting me in.  She told me to be patient, and I waited too long.

She was my friend, my lover and my soulmate cruelly ripped from my life by the very beast that follows me when the sun goes down.  There was the crack of my rifle, the flurry of fur and then the hot, wet pooling of blood on my hands as I cradled Emma in my arms and felt the life slip out of her.  The wolf that had attacked lay dead nearby, a strange human-like quality to its features as it gasped its last dying breath.

She was dead, my Emma, and when I returned to retrieve her body in the dull glow of morning, the full moon replaced by the orange hue of the sunrise, it was gone.  She was gone.

Now She follows me, each and every night, my She-Wolf companion, protector, and friend, the only sign she is there the burning glow of her eyes in the blackness around us.  Those eyes filled with the familiar longing I once saw in the eyes of the woman I loved, on a wolf who by the very nature of her species should seek the companionship of her own kind, but instead, choses to be with me.

She is the same as my love, and yet different, cursed into the form of what stole her from me that fateful evening when the moon burned brightly overhead and the howl of more beasts echoed in the night.  

She is Emma.’


End file.
